Not A Love Story 2: What Is A Hero?
by gdfmfb
Summary: It's been two years since I met Young Justice. I now have a home, awsome friends, a boyfriend who loves me, and the best job in the world, keeping people safe. I couldn't be happier! But unfortunatly all good things must come to an end. (read Not A Love Story first)
1. The beginning of the end

My blue costume was no longer blue as the blood from my many wounds flooded it with a dark scarlet color. My eyes became useless with every passing second as the smoke penetrated them.

"_Juliet, where are you?" _ I listened to my teammates worried cries through my attachment to their link. "_Does anyone see her?_" The questions continued as I lay in the burning building, fighting to stay conscious. My lungs being too full of smoke for me to be able to vocally call out to them gave me only two options: lay here dying and pray my teammates would find me in time or call out to them in the link and risk unconsciousness and speeding up my untimely demise. I mustered up all my remaining strengths and took the risk.

"_I am still... in the building._" My message faded toward the end, all I could do was wait, hope that someone heard me, and fight to stay awake.

"_We're coming, Juliet, just hold on!" _ M'gann frantically called to me. The peaceful smile made its way to my face as my heart filled with the slightest bit of hope. But hope can be one of the biggest decades in the world. My eyes were too filled with smoke and ash, now, to be able to see anything but my own tears. My lungs stung as I coughed violently. My left arm burned mercilessly as it lay in a blazing fire. I, being too weak to move any part of me, had to endure the pain and the knowledge that I was lying in a gradually growing pool of my own blood. I fought to keep my drooping eyes open. The hope M'gann had given me diminished with every moment I wasn't found. My mind began to lose its battle for consciousness. My eyes fell closed, my breathing became ragged, and my last thought as darkness engulfed me was nothing more than, _is this really the end?_

* * *

**_NOT A LOVE STORY 2: WHAT IS A HERO?_**


	2. A day in the life

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR SCARING YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS JUST SO DRAMATIC I THOUGHT IT WOULD RUIN THE EFFECT IF I EXPLAINED HOW THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO NOT A LOVE STORY, THAT I'LL STILL BE WORKING ON THE PREQUAL, BUT I CAN TELL THAT'S GOING TO BE A SLOW PROCESS, AND I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, JULIET, AND SAM.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Juliet, wake up," my eyes blinked open to see the loving face of my boyfriend, Samandiriel.

"It's time to get up," he commented giving me a kiss on the nose as he stood up.

"Another day of bringing justice to this twisted little town," I muttered as I stretched. Sam chuckled while pitting on his clothes on. I sighed and walked over to my dresser to find something to wear. As I did so I glanced out the window of our tiny apartment.

Just two years ago I had been living on the streets of Gotham City as a thief, and a hero. Young Justice had been after me for a short time. It's hard to believe that now they're practically my family. That was also when I met Sam. After all the drama the Joker cause Sam and I decided to move back to Pseudo City, our home town. We kept our young Justice communicators, though. Just in case our friends need our help or we need theirs.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked me through a mouth full of tooth paste.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I mean I slept but..."

"But what?" He questioned, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I had that same nightmare again," I answered as I stuffed my trusty rollerblades into my backpack.

"It's probably just lasting feelings from when your brother died," he proposed, "you know how some people will say they wish they had died instead of their deceased loved one? Maybe you subconsciously think that way." I stared blankly at him before reaching for the bed and throwing a pillow at him.

"What?" He laughed, catching the projectile.

"I thought you were majoring in art not psychology," I joked. Sam kept laughing. A few minutes later we were kissing goodbye in the apartment building's parking garage. We mounted our motorcycles (graciously given to us by billionaire and Gotham hero, Bruce Wayne) and went our separate ways. I headed towards the college where, because my powers enhance my brain activity, I was a sophomore even though I was only 17. Sam worked in the morning then headed to the college later. Even though he was a year older than me he was only a freshman. I would go to work after class.

Our schedule was always the same, except for when we were forced to miss work or class to bring justice to Pseudo's latest evildoer. But a hero's got to do what a hero's got to do, even if it means getting the occasional bad grade or being a little behind on our rental payments.

I parked my motorcycle in my usual spot and ran into the building as I realized I was once again late. As I rushed into the lecture hall all eyes were on me.

"Nice of you to join us, Juliet," the teacher commented, "since you've decided to interrupt my class for the third time this week maybe you could give us the answer to this equation." He said as he pointed to the chalkboard. It was a molecular physics equation. Of course, I knew the answer as soon as I saw it but it wasn't that simple.

Last year, as brainwave, I helped a group of scientists uncover the components of a concoction left behind from a villain's secret lab. In an interview later the scientists told reporters how smart I was and how I was able to be that smart. I had actually given the information to scientists during a moment when they had doubted me, but I didn't think they'd tell the whole world. Nowadays I had to dumb it down a bit, so as not to get discovered. I had to decide what kinds of things I would be able to do as Juliet and what kinds of things only brainwave could accomplish.

I walked to the chalkboard and thought for moment. _The equation is pretty difficult most likely ment to do nothing but show the class he's smarted then us,_ I reasoned to myself_, I probably shouldn't be able to solve it, but I don't want to embarrass myself infront everyone... Oh screw it._ I picked up a piece of chalk and quickly jotted down the answer. As I walked to my seat I noticed a lot of the shocked faces one of them being the professors.

_Whoops,_ I thought, _I may have answered that a little too fast._

"Is it right?" A student finally asked. The professor cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Umm, yes, yes it is. Good work, Juliet," he answered.

_That's the last time he's going to doubt me,_ I thought to myself.

That school day went by surprisingly uneventful. It wasn't until late that afternoon Sam and I dawned our hero identities. It wasn't much, just a bank robbery. We stopped it easily enough. But there was something strange about it, the robber was the Riddler. I had only seen him once before, in a vision cause by my mind seeing ability, but there was no mistaking with him.

"That was the Riddler," I told Sam after we had stopped the robbery and were blocks away from the scene.

"A Gotham villain?" He questioned, "Why would he be here?"

"I don't know, but we should probably tell Robin."

When we got back to our apartment I immediately grabbed my old communicator.

"Brainwave to Robin, come in," I stated.

"What's up brainwave?" He responded.

"Samandiriel and I just had a run in with the Riddler."

"In Pseudo?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know what he was doing?"

"He was robbing a bank, but we down easy. I just thought it was unusual."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks, I'll give Bats the info and if he was up to something we'll find out what."

"Alright, thanks."

"No prob, Robin out."

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"We should get together sometime, Dick, all of us."

"Anytime you two wanna stop by would be asterous, Robin out."

I looked down at the communicator in my hand and grinned, _some people never change._

* * *

**_ROBIN: YAY I'M BACK!_**

**_JULIET: THANKS FOR READING! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_ROBIN: AND SINCE WE KNOW YOU LOVE THEM, WE WILL GIVE ALL REVIEWERS HUGS!_**

**_JULIET: SO REVIEW!_**

**_ME: THEY GET IT._**


	3. Memory Lane

_**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I swear I have all chapters up to numbered 10 written, I just have to type them. My laptop completly died on me so I've been using my mom's. I promise the chapters will come much faste from now on.**_

* * *

It had been a few days since our mysterious run in with the Riddler. There hadn't been any crime in Pseudo since. It was relaxing yet unnerving at the same time. It morning and I was frantically turning our apartment upside down looking for my bracelet.

"Are sure you haven't seen it?" I asked Sam for the third time.

"No, I haven't," he replied calmly from where he was sitting watching the chaos. "Juliet, it's not a big deal, I can just make you another one."

"No!" I grabbed his hands before he could recreate the piece of jewelry, "It's not the same. I've worn that bracelet every day since you gave it to me. I have to find it!" I said before I dove under the bed and continued my search.

"What's the big deal? I made that one for you and I can make another one just like it."

"Sam," I sat next to him giving up and trying not to cry, "It's not just the bracelet it's what the bracelet means to me. You gave it to me the day we fell in love and I want to remember that day forever." I put my head in my hands as my tears began to fall.

"Hey," Sam said soothingly while rubbing my back, "I'll help you find it. We'll search all day if we have to."

"Okay," and with that we set off on our mission.

A half an hour later I was as far back in our closet as possible, looking in clothes pockets and boxes, when suddenly something caught my eye. It was a duffel bag. It was the bag that used to hold everything I owned. I took it down off the shelf it sat on, forgetting about my bracelet, and began to dig through the memories.

The first things I saw were a couple of my old Gotham academy uniforms. I gently folded them and placed them on the floor next to me. The next thing I was my old blanket that had kept me warm at night in the little ally way I had called home. I folded that up as well and was about to put the duffel bag away when I caught a glimpse of something in the side pocket. I grabbed the items and sat back down. They were pictures. The first one was a picture I'd carried with me those years I lived in Gotham, it was of my old family. Back when we were a family. The picture showed my mom and dad kissing while my little brother chased each other in the background. We were all truly happy then. Sadly that was the case anymore. My brother died in a fire not long after the picture was taken, a year later my mom committed suicide, and my, so called, father blamed me for everything and became an abusive alcoholic. I ran away and he remarried. My step sister, Taylor, is nice. We secretly hang out sometimes, but my step mom, Kelly, may as well one of the evil step moms from the story books, and George, My biological father, doesn't understand what he did to me. Only Taylor even knows Sam and I are back in Pseudo. Mostly for identity reasons, but I don't I'd visit George and Kelly anyway.

The next picture was one M'gann took two years ago, back when we were all just in Pseudo for a visit. It was a picture of Sam, Taylor, my best friend, Hailey, and me. I wasn't sure what was happening in the picture, but Sam was on the ground and Hailey and I were laughing, while Taylor leaned against a tree rolling her eyes.

I studied Hailey's face for a long time. She's my age so that would make her a senior in high school. I had seen her around but I've never approached her. I didn't want to risk putting her in danger. Unless Taylor had told her, I doubt she even knew I was back in Pseudo.

I put the picture down and smiled as I saw what the last one was. It was a picture of M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Dick, and me lounging in the entertainment room. Black Canary had said she had snapped the photo when we weren't paying attention, claiming it was the only time she had ever seen us all getting along. Of course that wasn't true; we had gotten along fine most of the time. No one was even aware the picture was taken until Black Canary gave it to me the day Sam and I left. This was the first I'd really looked at it.

Everyone was in their "civies," as Dick and Wally called them, but it looked like I must have borrowed Artemis's clothes or something. The only civies I had back then were my school uniforms, so the clothes couldn't have been mine. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur were sitting on the couch and Wally was on the chair. They were all watching something on the TV except for Kaldur who was reading. Dick was sitting against the wall doing something on his laptop and I was sitting a few feet away from him, but something about everyone's mannerisms was odd. Everyone looked a little uncomfortable, and my arms were crossed, my expression giving off a vibe like I'd rather be anywhere else. The angle of the picture was weird too, like it was _taken from a security camera. _My eyes widened as I realized when the picture was really taken. Itwas when I had been arrested by Young Justice and had to stay because I had been injured. I looked peeved because I was still putting on that old façade and everyone looked uncomfortable because they thought I was a crook. _And now we couldn't be closer,_ I thought before laughing and jumping up to show Sam.

"Sam, look at this," I gave him the picture and explained.

"Weird," he commented.

"I know right," I sat next to on our bed, gazing at the picture. I suddenly didn't feel so happy any more. "I miss them," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, Dick said we could visit whenever we wanted," Sam replied.

"I know," I sighed, moving my head to my hands. I watched as Sam walked towards the coat rack.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He put on his coat and threw me mine.

"Let's go visit our friends," he answered.

"Sam, we can't just up and leave."

"Why not?" he asked, throwing me my keys, "The city's been crime free for almost a week, a few days away won't hurt anyone." I rolled my keys in my hands, thinking for a moment, before my eagerness to see my friends outweighed my worries.

"All right, let's go."

* * *

_**Thank you sooo much for reading. Don't forget to review!**_


	4. The Villians Come Out at Night

_**IT IS CURRENTLY 10:32 AT NIGHT AND I AM SOO TIRED. BUT I TOLD YOU THERE WOULDN'T BE AS LONG A WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS ANYMORE SO HERE I AM TYPING THIS INSTEAD OF SLEEPING. JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CANCELLED.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY! **_

* * *

It was a very long drive to Happy Harbor and as it got late, and the streets became emptier, Sam and I started fool around. I guess I started it.

The road was empty except for Sam and me, so we were driving side by side. I'm not exactly what was running through my head, but suddenly I was revving my engine at Sam. We started doing it back and forth and all of a sudden Sack took off, grinning. I laughed and followed after him staying slightly behind for a little while before zooming ahead of him. I turned back grinning as I watched my boyfriend laugh and try to catch up. I was having so much fun I almost lost balance on my motorcycle .when my mind seeing ability changed what I was seeing. It surprised me at first, I had learned to control that power for the most part and it hadn't glitched in almost a year, but as soon I realized what happened I took as much of the vision in as I could.

There was a four way intersection and three vehicles heading for it. My vision was giving me a birds' eye view but I could tell there was a semi-truck and two motorcycles. One of the motorcycles was ahead of the other and it looked like it was going hit the semi soon. _Wait a minute._

"Julie!" I was snapped out of my vision by Sam's voice and immediately faced forward, only to see the giant truck from my vision. I didn't have time to stop with my breaks, and I was too panicked to stop my motorcycle with my powers, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. The semi driver blared his horn as I slammed on my breaks, turned to the left as sharply as I could, and slid my bike under the massive truck to the other side of the intersection. The semi kept going, the driver not bothering to stop and make sure he didn't kill me. Sam rushed over after the semi passed and jumped off his cycle to help me.

"Oh my God, Julie, are you hurt?" He asked sounding a bit panicked as he picked my off my leg.

"Yeah, I think so," I said, standing up shakily.

'Julie, your leg," Sam responded worriedly. I looked at my left leg, which had dragged across the road under my motorcycle, and winced. My jeans were shredded from the middle of my thigh down, exposing the bloody, road rashed, gravel filled skin.

"I'm fine," I said trying to hide how much it hurt, "let's get going."

"Are you sure you can drive like that," Sam continued to voice his concern.

"I have to," I responded getting back on my cycle, "It's getting dark and we're still in Gotham." I started my engine and began driving again with Sam immediately following.

We drove through Gotham as quickly and as inconspicuous as possible. We both knew from experience how dangerous Gotham was, especially at night. We passed by a few muggings, drug deals, and other illegal endeavors, but we didn't stop. We may have wanted to, but in Gotham there was no way of knowing if a cry for help was really an innocent citizen's plead or a trap. Besides it was Batman and Robin's territory, we would've just gotten in their way. I rode side by side with Sam, aware of everything going on around us. I jumped whenever I heard something. Gotham had always scared me, but it was worse when I had actually slept outside in the city's streets every night. After a while, I didn't know why, but I had the urge to look up. I immediately smiled at what I saw on the rooftops. Just ahead of Sam and I, running across the rooftops, was a pair of human situates. One was large and built and the other was much smaller and agile. I grinned wider when the smaller figure gave a quick wave in our direction before they both disappeared and a mischievous laugh echoed through the streets.

* * *

_**Sam:** **thanks for reading!**_

_**Juliet: hugs from everyone for all reviewers!**_

_**Dick: SO REVIEW! \/ \/ \/**_


	5. Home coming

**_I have been dreading typing this all day, but here goes. First off I am so sorry for not updating in a long while. Like I said before I have up to the tenth chapter written, but I've been avoiding typing them because it's my least favorite part. Things will speed up soon, though because school gets out in two days. But be a ware once I've uploaded the tenth chapter things are going to get slower because I'll have to write the other chapters. Second of all I introduce two new characters in this chapter. I wanted to have some characters from season two in my story so I chose the two characters that show up right away in the first episode of season two. Because they joined the team in between seasons which is where this story is suppose to take place. But I also have Dick Grayson as Robin. If you've read the young Justice comic you'd know that these characters never knew dick as Robin, only as Nightwing. So yes I have made a mistake and yes I knew this before I wrote the sequel but I wanted these two characters in the story and I like Dick as robin. So I know the errors in there, I guess what I'm trying to say is please, please, please don't point it out to me in the comments._**

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Mount Justice was finally in sight. My leg was burning and I exhausted. Instead of taking the time to get off my motorcycle and type in the security code, I just willed the garage door open and drove in. Sam and I tiptoed through the mountain in the dark, careful not to wake any of its occupants.

"You take the couch, I'll take the chair," Same whispered as we entered the entertainment room. I made no attempt to respond. I stumbled to the piece of furniture and fell asleep before my head hit the cushions.

I was awakened by the sound of the zeta-beam and laughter. _Sounds like everyone's awake,_ I thought. But I was too tired to get up, so I just lay were I was and listened.

"Ssshh," someone exclaimed, hushing the laughter, "they're still sleeping." It was M'gann.

"When did they get here?" I heard Kidflash ask.

"We don't know, it was after we were asleep," M'gann answered.

"I could check the security system history," Dick offered. I bit my lip, knowing he wouldn't find anything because we hadn't used the security code. I moaned and stretched, feigning waking up, to try and distract him from checking the system. Even if he didn't care about me doing it, Batman would.

"Oh, hey guys," I said to get their attention.

"Hey! Want some breakfast?" M'gann asked smiling.

"Sure," I smiled back and started to stand until the pain in my leg came back all at once.

"Ouch!" I said quickly sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" a kid I didn't know asked.

"Nothing,"

"What's going on?" Sam asked, waking up.

"Juliet's hurt," Connor stated bluntly, as everyone walked over.

"I'm fine," I argued.

"It's your leg isn't it?" Sam questioned. I didn't answer; I never liked having people worry about me. M'gann came up on my left and saw the wound, "Oh my gosh, Julie!" Wally looked over her shoulder, left, and came back with a first aid kit. Kaldur took it from him and started cleaning it.

"You don't have to do that, Kaldur. I can do it myself," I offered, wincing.

"No need, my friend. But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you acquire such a wound?" He replied. I paused, if I told them what happened they'd just worry. If I didn't tell them, Sam would or they'd just figure it out eventually. Before I could decide what to say, Dick answered him.

"By doing this," His wrist computer projected footage of the incident.

"That was awesome! Who was that?" someone entering the room asked. I turned around to see another person I didn't know. The kid must have been, like, ten, his whole body was green, and he had the appearance of a monkey.

The other kid I didn't know nodded towards me in response. I was startled when the green kid launched himself on to the back of the couch behind me.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, she's scared easily," Dick commented, earning him a smack to the back of the head.

"_You gonna introduce me to the newbies or what?" _I projected into his mind when Kaldur finished bandaging my leg.

"Oh, right," He started out loud, earning everyone's attention, "Julie, Sam, this is Jaime a.k.a. Blue Beatle," he said, pointing to the first kid I met, who waved. "And this is Garfield a.k.a. Beastboy," he then pointed to the green boy, who waved his tail, "Blue, Gar, this is Sam or Samandiriel and Juliet a.k.a. Brainwave." We waved as we were introduced as well.

"Nice to meet you two," I commented.

"Same," Jaime responded.

"So did you really do that?" Garfield asked, excitedly.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I answered, assuming he was referring to sliding under the truck and nearly killing myself.

"That is so cool!" I didn't reply. How do you respond to someone calling your near death experience cool?

"Jeez, let her breath, Gar," Dick laughed as sat down next to me.

"It's good to see again," he told me.

"You too little brother," I said while messing his hair up.

Recognizing Black Canary 13

We all turned to the zeta-tubes to see Black Canary enter the mountain.

"Well look who's here," She stated, "nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you, too," Sam answered while I nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to join in the training, For old times' sake?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**ps. Sorry there's no conversation between Dick and Julie down here. I have a head ache and their arguing was making it worse, so I kicked them out of my room. But Sam will be happy to give you a hug if you review, right Sam?**

**Sam: Yeah!**


End file.
